


Мы не расстанемся / You'll Accomp'ny Me

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Они избиты, машина почти не на ходу, из городка надо срочно убираться…
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Мы не расстанемся / You'll Accomp'ny Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Accomp'ny Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553936) by K Hanna Korossy. 



> Оригинал: You'll Accomp'ny Me by K Hanna Korossy, разрешение на перевод получено  
> Пропущенный эпизод, сразу после серии 11.04. "Baby" / "Детка"

— Что там с тобой? — спросил Дин, когда Квакер-Вэлли в покосившемся зеркале заднего вида наконец-то стал удаляться.

— Просто немного помяли. Не считая ноги — тут пацан дотянулся ножичком.

Оглянувшись, Дин увидел, как Сэм придавливает рукой ржавое пятно на своём бедре.

— Что, не заметил коротышку, Гигантор? — он попытался улыбнуться, но разбитая губа не дала. — И как с этим дела?

Краем глаза Дин видел мелькание волос Сэма — их трепал ветер из разбитых окон.

— Сейчас нормально. А с тобой что? И с машиной? — Сэм предположил: — Это был заместитель шерифа Тупица, да?

— Он самый, — подтвердил Дин. — Пришлось устроить небольшое ДТП, чтобы его остановить. Его и ту Чокнутую Леди.

— Да, по тебе видно. Не обижайся, чувак, но лицо тебе просто в котлету превратили.

Ох, зря он это сказал. Дин резко дернул Детку к обочине, затормозил и перегнулся в распахнутую водительскую дверь. Его вырвало.

Сэм ухватил его своей длинной рукой, не давая выпасть носом в асфальт. Потом втащил Дина обратно — брат даже не попытался оттолкнуть его руку — и протянул ему бутылку воды.

— Ты машину-то можешь вести?

— Да, — прохрипел Дин. Он набрал воды в рот, прополоскал и сплюнул. — Нам надо убраться из этого города.  
Чёрт, дверь машины всегда было так тяжело закрывать?

— Надо, — согласился Сэм. — Но у нас в машине окна разбиты, и лобовое стекло тоже. Не понимаю, как она вообще едет. И как ты там впереди что-то ещё видишь.

Да уж. Дин поморгал, пытаясь свести двоящуюся перед глазами дорогу в одно целое. Осторожно вывел машину обратно на полосу асфальта.

— Ага. Надо её ремонтировать. И тебя тоже. Кас бы мог…

— Дин, — мягко сказал Сэм, — так нам в Канзас не вернуться.

А, точно. Сквозь отсутствующее лобовое стекло набегал режущий поток воздуха, заставляя глаза Дина слезиться. Он сощурился и вытер лицо рукой, размазав по нему кровь. Теперь, когда нужды бороться за свою жизнь у него уже не было, мысли его текли медленно, как густой сироп.

— Точно. Ну да. Ладно, тогда отсидимся где-нибудь неподалеку?

— А где ты оставил заместителя Тупицу?

— Э… — вот блин. — Где-то на трассе. Озеб… обезглавленного.

— Обезглавленного. Отлично. Тогда нам, наверное, стоит убраться от этого городишки чуть подальше.

Дин моргнул. Внезапно рука Сэма сжала его плечо; он собрался было её оттолкнуть, но тут до него дошло, что его куда-то кренит на сиденье.

— Угу.

— Именно угу. И тебе вообще не стоит сейчас быть за рулём. Да и машина…

Двигатель машины выбрал как раз этот момент, чтобы закашлять. Дин постарался собраться. Значит, так. Подальше из этого городишки, но куда-нибудь, где можно починить машину. И починить Сэма. И, возможно, ему самому тоже немного полежать, чтобы голова перестала отваливаться. Обдумывание всего этого не должно было являться таким сложным, но мысли Дина как-то расползались в стороны, стоило попытаться пошевелить мозгами.

— Э-э-э…

— Так. Послушай-ка, — Сэм говорил точь-в-точь как папа; раньше Дин как-то такого за ним не замечал. — Мы доедем до Юджина, отсидимся там. Спрячем Импалу, вызовем Каса, встретимся с ним там. Он тебя починит…

— …нас… — пробормотал Дин.

— …нас починит, потом займёмся машиной. Ладно?

Уже где-то на "отсидимся там" Дина немного куда-то увело; но брату было виднее, Дин ему доверял.

— Ладно.

Рука Сэма опять мягко толкнула его в плечо.

— Чувак, ты опять съезжаешь с полосы.

— Ага, — он пристально всмотрелся в дорогу. Она как-то покачивалась перед глазами, но хотя бы не распадалась надвое. Как он сам.

— А куда нам теперь ехать?

— Вот… сверни на следующем съезде.

Он свернул, как только Сэм показал куда.

***

Заселились они в итоге в Мариотт-отель. Дин мог бы испытать к этому отвращение… если бы не испытывал такого облегчения.

Из них двоих Сэм выглядел более пристойно — что вообще-то добавило соли на раны, но ладно уж — поэтому за ключами на стойку похромал он. Дин попытался сосчитать этажи здания, но сбился на третьем, потому что весь отель приплясывал у него перед глазами в какой-то макарене. Номеров здесь было много, они с Сэмом смогут тут затеряться. Ну, по крайней мере, не слишком будут выделяться. Поскорей бы уже. Там кровати — чистые, мягкие… и, возможно, доставка еды в номер.

Дин высунулся из машины, и его снова вырвало.

Как всегда, рядом появился Сэм. Подхватил его, усадил обратно, похлопал по груди — _ох_ — что-то сказал про сумки и нырнул в багажник. Когда он оттуда вернулся, Дин поглядел на него, приоткрыв один глаз, и увидел в руках у Сэма бейсболку Бобби.

— Ты выглядишь как жертва ДТП, приятель, — сказал Сэм и натянул кепку на голову Дина. Тот застонал от боли. — Да что этот Тупица с тобой сотворил?

— Дал по морде, — пробормотал Дин. — Много-много раз дал мне по морде.

— М-да, — сочувственно сказал Сэм. — Давай, пойдём.

Он позволил Сэму, такому нелепо огромному, вытянуть себя из машины. Но потом упёрся, не желая отходить от Детки.

— А что с?.. — нетвердой рукой он обвёл Импалу.

— Здесь есть большая крытая парковка. Я её там спрячу. А теперь давай-ка позаботимся о тебе, а не о машине, хорошо?

Дину понадобилось полностью сосредоточиться, чтобы дойти до их комнаты.

Хорошо, что Сэм вёл его; сам Дин точно бы не нашёл дороги. Бесконечные коридоры, пара дверей, какие-то цивилы, которых Сэм старался обойти подальше; одного такого никак нельзя было миновать, и брату пришлось натянуть Дину кепку пониже и обхватить его талию рукой. Наверное, они выглядели при этом _парочкой_ , но Дину было глубоко наплевать; его сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы не упасть. И чтобы его не вырвало на Сэма.

Наконец они добрались до своего номера. Пара аккуратных кроватей, на окнах плотные шторы, обеспечивающие благословенный полумрак, — офигенно. Дин наткнулся на ближнюю кровать и свалился на неё кулём; от такого сотрясения боль в голове и во всём теле заставила его застонать.

— Сначала подлечим тебя, чувак, — Сэмов голос был далёким-далёким, но теперь, перестав двигаться, Дин опять смог приоткрыть один глаз. Сэм подошёл, уже в других штанах — когда это он успел переодеться? — хромал он сильно, но крови уже не было видно. Наверное, просто разбередил рану, удерживая брата. Почувствовав слабую вину, Дин попытался приподняться, чтобы помочь, но завалился обратно на постель. Что ж, по крайней мере, та не воняла куревом и чужим сексом, как в большинстве мотелей, где они обычно останавливались.

— Дин? Что-нибудь ещё, кроме головы, мне у тебя надо проверять?

С десяток растянутых мышц у него опухли и болели, кости ныли от ушибов, к животу было не притронуться, горло саднило.

— Эмм, — невнятно пробормотал Дин, — я пр… сто посплю.

— Ладно. Погоди немного, — Сэм поднёс ему таблетки ко рту и помог приподняться, чтобы он запил их водой. Посидел с ним минуту, придерживая за плечо, чтобы гарантировать, что таблетки останутся у Дина там, где положено. Когда Сэм осторожно снимал с него рубашку, прощупывал живот и рёбра, Дин впал в полубессознательное состояние. Потом брат прижал к его боку и щеке обжигающе ледяные пакеты — он лишь хрюкнул недовольно. Но тут Сэм произнёс что-то про машину, про то, что её надо бы перегнать, — и мозг заработал.

— У тебя нога…

— Сейчас нормально, совсем не кровит.

Не нравилось это ему… но он принял слова брата на веру. Или так, или рискнуть, что у него голова отвалится, когда он попытается встать. Неохотно промычав согласие, Дин сосредоточился, заставляя себя оставаться в сознании — до тех пор, пока не увидел вернувшегося Сэм, хромающего через двери. Нога, верно, брата просто убивает.

— Спи давай, чувак, — Сэм убаюкивающе положил ему на спину свою руку. Та слегка подрагивала, вот чёрт. Дину надо бы что-то с этим сделать, но — всё уже поплыло куда-то.

***

Наутро было херово.

Дин проглотил стон, повернул голову и сощурился в потолок. Вот дерьмо. За ночь его сковало хуже, чем Железного Дровосека после дождя. В глаза как песку сыпанули, а в голове словно мутно переливалось что-то, грозя лопнуть и забрызгать все вокруг.

— С… м?

— М? …Чего?

Голос Сэма тоже звучал ужасно. Дин медленно повернул голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на брата. В комнате было темно — может, вовсе это и не утро — и Сэм казался лежащей на соседней постели бесформенной кучей.

— 'ы к… хак?

— Ммм…

Ну, уже что-то. Пора выполнять обязанности старшего брата. Дин вздохнул и принялся поднимать себя на ноги.

Это заняло у него некоторое время. Хорошо ещё, что за ночь в их комнату никакой гадости не вломилось, а то они тут были как мыши в мышеловке. Ведь было же раньше время — Дин его ещё смутно помнил — когда после неудачной охоты на следующий день он мог всего-то выпить парочку таблеток, приложить на ночь пакет со льдом и день-другой, возможно, походить в тёмных очках — и всё, в остальном он был полностью работоспособен. То ли его тогда не избивали так сильно, то ли он сам в те времена был посвежее. Наверное, и то, и другое. И уж наверняка раньше он не издавал таких звуков, как сейчас, — он не помнил за собой такого пристанывания при каждом движении.

Он зашаркал по-стариковски к Сэмовой кровати, по дороге глянув на часы. Пять тридцать восемь. Хотя какая разница, он всё равно не знал, когда именно они сюда приехали; и даже в какой именно день — не знал. Преодолев два шага до кровати Сэма, потный и тяжело дышащий, он плюхнулся на её край.

— Иди д… сыпай, — пробурчал Сэм из глубин своей подушки.

Дин проигнорировал. Протянув руку, он стал искать, где там у брата лоб, под всеми этими его волосами.  
Сэм заворчал и оттолкнул его. Впрочем, тревога Дина подтвердилась — и лицо, и рука брата были горячими.

— Ты рану на ноге промыл? Перед… ну, раньше? — спросил Дин. Ответа не последовало; тогда он потыкал Сэма в плечо и опять повторил вопрос.

— Ммм… — Сэм говорил так, словно проснуться не мог, — мо… ыть.

— Понятно, — Дин вздохнул, смиряясь с тем, что в свою постель ему не скоро удастся вернуться, и осмотрел комнату. Через тяжёлые портьеры проникало не слишком много света, но его глаза привыкли к полумраку; он быстро отыскал, где Сэм оставил их аптечку. Передвигаясь, как улитка с артритом, Дин доковылял до неё, вытащил всё, что было нужно, и пошаркал обратно, прижимая к себе добытое согнутой рукой.

Когда он дополз до кровати брата, Сэм уже перевернулся лицом вверх. Даже в полумраке Дин увидел, что глаза у брата красные и опухшие.

— Как твоя голова?

— Как наутро после гулянки у Розы Домингес.

— Это хорошо? — брат неловко оттолкнул его руки от своих джинсов — потому что, пока они в сознании, границы должны быть нерушимы — и сам начал сдёргивать штаны с себя.

Конечно, мимо Дина не прошло, как он при этом стискивал зубы и жмурил глаза, задевая свою раненую ногу.

— Всё будет нормально, — упрямо повторил Сэм, пока Дин разматывал повязку, наложенную братом. — Кас это вылечит.

Дин прервался и глянул на него.

— Ты позвонил Касу?

— Эм… — Сэм свёл брови, глядя в потолок. — А разве нет? — он перевёл взгляд на Дина и скривился в досаде: — Прекрасно, блин.

Надо было Дину прошлой ночью самому сообразить.

— Мы даже не в курсе, сможет ли он сесть за руль. Ровена его прилично приложила своим заклинанием.

— Он приедет. Он же может доехать на автобус при необходимости.

— Гм, — во рту Дина с самого его пробуждения было такое ощущение, словно он вату жевал, но сейчас там вдруг стало кисло; кажется, его желудок продолжал бунтовать. Хорошо ещё, что ему не требовалось яркого света, чтобы разобраться с ногой Сэма. Он оказывал первую помощь в местах, гораздо более тёмных и грязных, чем это. Очистить рану — она определённо воспалилась, заражена. Потрепать Сэма по закаменевшему плечу, напоминая, чтобы дышать не забывал. Смазать мазью с антибиотиком, и никаких швов — Кас приедет же, рано или поздно. Наложить свежую повязку. Заставить Сэма принять обезболивающее и антибиотик и запить их бутылкой сока из их запасов, хранимых для восстановления потери жидкости.

Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Сэм глядел на Дина, на то, как он упаковывает аптечку обратно.

— Так позвонить Касу?

— А ты знаешь, где твой телефон? — Дин приподнял бровь.

Сэм попытался найти телефон, вяло похлопав рукой по ближайшему углу тумбочки.

— Нет.

— Сейчас найду, — сказал Дин, но сначала поспешил в ванную. Его вырвало — желчью и слюной.

Он слегка ополоснул лицо и принял горстку таблеток, а затем собрался вернуться в комнату. Но перед этим помочился — раз уж всё равно был на месте — и выпил стакан воды; а потом ещё немного подумал о том, не прилечь ли ему вздремнуть прямо тут, на кучке полотенец.

Но в итоге он всё же вернулся назад и тяжело опустился на край своей кровати. Сэм поглядел на него.

— Ты в н… рме?

— Просто офигеть, — сообщил Дин, слыша, как невнятно звучит его речь, но ему было слишком хреново от боли и утомления, чтобы что-то сделать с этим. — Кинь мне твою куртку, — Сэмова валялась где-то на полу между кроватями, а где была его собственная, Дин даже не представлял.

Сэм нашарил куртку и бросил её в сторону Дина броском, сделавшим бы честь пятилетнему ребёнку. Та повисла на дальнем конце Диновой кровати.

— Мазила, — с чувством откомментировал Дин. Дёрнул куртку к себе, и сам чуть не приземлился носом в пол. Вытянул куртку на кровать и, почувствовав тяжесть Сэмова телефона в её кармане, испытал до нелепости огромное облегчение.

Кас ответил после первого же гудка.

— Сэм? Слава Господу, я уже волновался.

— Кас, это я. У нас всё нормально. Вроде как. Немного не совсем нормально, но мы живы, — Сэм поднял большой палец вверх и Дин метнул куртку обратно ему на кровать. Сделал вид, что так оно и должно быть, когда она рухнула, не долетев. — Мы прячемся в Юджине. Ты сможешь сюда добраться? Нам бы не помешало твоё моджо.

В трубке наступила тишина. Дин всё же практически был уверен, что Кас просто пытается понять, что надо делать, а не думает о том, говорить ли "да". Семья не говорит "нет".

— Не уверен, что смогу управлять автомобилем. Но я могу поехать на автобусе.

— Было бы отлично, — с глубоким облегчением сказал Дин. — Мы в…

— Фэрфилд-Инн, — подсказал Сэм. — Номер 302.

Дин повторил это Касу и услышал немедленно, как тот задаёт вопрос Siri * — ангелы с недостатком цивилизационных навыков, видимо, _обожали_ Siri — о расписании автобусов на Юджин. Затем ангел сообщил Дину, что прибудет в пятницу вечером.

— А сегодня у нас что? — поинтересовался Дин под конец.

— Четверг. Очень раннее утро четверга. Дин, с тобой всё?..

— У нас всё будет хорошо, пока мы тебя дожидаемся, — решительно сказал Дин. — И, Кас, спроси-ка там Siri про аренду бортового эвакуатора, чтобы перевезти машину, ладно? — и отключился, не дав Касу возможности задать ещё множество вопросов.

— Он пр… едет? — невнятно спросил Сэм. Голос был такой, словно у брата жар — хотя Дин не смог бы сейчас точно объяснить, какой именно голос бывает при жаре.

— Да. Примерно через тридцать шесть часов.

Сэм застонал, вжимаясь лицом в подушку.

Дин был с ним полностью согласен.  
Более или менее прицельно он завалился обратно на свою постель. И то ли заснул мгновенно, то ли его сотрясённая голова от тычка в подушку снова потеряла сознание.

***

Они заботились друг о друге — каждый в меру своих сил.

Сэм практически был прикован к постели; нога его совершенно не выдерживала нагрузки, хотя после очередного приступа головокружения и рвоты у Дина он всё же смог принести брату воды. В остальном он просто зависал на ноуте и телефоне. Заказывал им еду, купил Касу билеты на автобус, просматривал новости и отслеживал полицейские сообщения — это всё было его занятиями.

А Дин был зомби-мускулами. Он помогал Сэму добираться до туалета, открывал дверь, когда приносили заказанное; он менял повязки и распределял лекарства. Лицо у Дина опухло и цвело всеми цветами радуги. Любое перемещение чуть быстрее медленного шарканья заставляло его ощущать острую боль в его мышцах и тянущую — в животе; но с этим он смирился. У Сэма не прекращались жар и лихорадка, нога его так распухла, что штанина не налезала — так что Дин был единственным, кто мог ходить. Ножевая рана брата была воспалена, следовало бы её почистить, но это было блядски болезненно. Так что они просто ожидали приезда Каса. Щёки Сэма горели, он ощущал себя всё более слабым и расклеившимся, но не жаловался.

Они оба лежали на кроватях, пытаясь не отключаться, когда Дин задал ему этот вопрос. Он чувствовал себя слегка виновато, спрашивая такое, — но сейчас Сэм, скорей всего, ответил бы на это, не в силах отговориться и уйти, как в другое время.

— А как тебе снилась… ну, мама? — ведь воспоминаний-то у Сэма не было.

Сэм лежал с закрытыми глазами, не глядя на телемарафон Шварценеггера, включенный братом. Но Дин знал, что он не спит.

— Ммм… она как на фотографиях. И… она часто смеётся. Читает мне вслух книжки. Ведёт меня в школу или на футбол… всякое такое.

— Ага, — это было логично, всё это было тем, чего Сэм так жаждал в детстве.

Сэм повернул к нему лицо, не открывая глаз.

— А почему тебе снился папа и нормальная жизнь, как думаешь?  
Дин не ожидал, что такие вопросы отрикошетят в него самого. Он несколько секунд переваривал это, потом сказал:

— Это просто… желаемое за действительное. Как и у тебя, — он даже задумываться не хотел о том, почему ему снится такое о человеке, который был в его жизни реально — был всё его детство.

— Хм.

Дин сглотнул.

— Знаешь, а я ведь тогда подозревал, что ты заразился.

Сэм хлопнул глазами.

— Что я… Когда?

— В той больнице в Супериоре. Ты тогда позвонил, и голос у тебя был… не такой. Но потом… с тобой всё было хорошо, и ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал, так что…

— Прости. Мне жаль, — тихо произнёс Сэм. Они, конечно, старались поменьше секретов хранить друг от друга, но… это было нелегко. Особенно когда тайна защищала второго.

— Ага. И должно быть жаль, — ответил Дин, но без злости. Потому что он это понимал. Потому что он сам слишком часто нуждался в таком извинении, не ему судить брата.

Телевизор что-то приглушённо бормотал с австрийским акцентом, но Дин гораздо внимательнее прислушивался к Сэму — тот зашипел, пошевелив ногой.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Конечно, Сэм не был в порядке, но Дин и по тону, которым брат сейчас ему солжёт, сможет понять всё, что нужно.

— До приезда Каса точно доживу.

Или по тону, которым брат скажет правду.

Дин открыл было рот, но Сэм, прикрыв глаза, снова заговорил:  
— А ты никогда не мечтал ни о чём большем, чем… ну, понимаешь, чем на одну ночь?

— Ты о том, как я застал тебя с той блондиночкой на заднем сиденье моей машины?

Сэм фыркнул. И сразу вздрогнул от боли — Дин это заметил, конечно.  
— Нашей машины. И не меняй тему.

Дин пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Ну… иногда. Только… ты разве не замечал? Лишь когда один из нас уходит, другой может начать жить вроде как семейной жизнью… Я — с Лизой. Ты — с Амелией, и даже с Руби…

Сэм приподнял ладонь: а вот _сюда НЕ лезь,_ — и Дин прервался, словно подавился словами.

— Ну, я просто так сказал… Не знаю, дано ли нам это? Разве что когда выбора нет, знаешь ли, — потому что охота в одиночку для Дина больше не была выбором.

— Да, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Я знаю, — он кашлянул. — Дай попить, а?

Дин ухватил с тумбочки бутылку с водой. Решительно удержав себя от встречи физиономии с полом между их кроватями, он встал и переместился к Сэму. Большая часть воды попала всё же брату в рот, остальное он стёр с его лица ребром ладони, не обращая внимания на нерешительную попытку Сэма отпихнуть его. Ладонь вытер о джинсы.

— Но, возможно, мы могли бы осесть где-нибудь вместе, — если уж Сэм вцеплялся во что-то, то эту кость у него было не выдрать. — Где-нибудь… рядом с пляжем, знаешь? Устроить себе что-то постоянное?

Дина так и подмывало ответить, что постоянное — это _ты_. Но понятно, что брат спрашивал о другом. О том, чего сейчас — когда Сэм лежал тут в лихорадке после ножевого ранения; когда Амара была на свободе и несомненно угрожала всему миру, да и вообще неизвестно было, выживет ли мир после неё — он себе просто вообразить пока не мог.

— Может быть, — без особой убеждённости в голосе пробормотал Дин, с трудом передвигая ноги по направлению к своей постели.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Свет в конце туннеля, чувак. Я потащу тебя за собой.

Дин неожиданно обнаружил себя передвигающимся обратно к брату; Сэм прошлым вечером дотащил его досюда, а сейчас брат еле мог шевельнуться. Сглотнув, он похлопал Сэма по горячей руке.

— Я и не отказываюсь вообще-то.

Сэм повернул к нему пышущее жаром лицо и улыбнулся.

***

Той ночью Дин лёг спать на краю Сэмовой кровати, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от брата. Так, на всякий случай.

Утром он даже не стал включать телевизор; оба просто лежали, задрёмывая в ожидании.

— Я отвезу Детку к Бобби, — сказал Дин.

— А? К Бобби? — голос Сэма рядом прозвучал сонно. Дину вдруг вспомнилось, как он рассказывал маленькому Сэмми в детстве разные истории, чтобы тот быстрей заснул. — Но ведь…

— Его мастерская всё ещё на месте, — Дин пользовался ею вообще-то уже не раз, возвращаясь в Южную Дакоту к сгоревшему дому и ржавой автосвалке; всё это теперь было технически его. — Не тащить же её ещё куда-то, где надо будет объяснять про кровь и прочее, — типа вмятины на той задней двери, которой он откромсал голову помощника шерифа Тупицы. Или пули, застрявшей в набивке спинки переднего сиденья.

— А, тогда ладно…

Дин посмотрел на часы и ругнулся про себя — в глазах всё до сих пор расплывалось, маленькие цифры невозможно было разглядеть. Подняв голову, он посмотрел поверх плеча Сэма на мотельный прикроватный будильник. Осталось всего лишь часов семь до приезда Каса сюда. Это хорошо. Не нравилось ему, что Сэм стал какой-то совсем тормозной и отсутствующий.

— Побудем там пару дней. Ты сможешь поискать побольше всяких штучек Бобби.

— Мм… угу. Отрыть его бункер…

— Ты покопался в нём ещё в прошлый раз, не помнишь разве? — он внимательно посмотрел на Сэма. Жар, исходящий от тела брата, ощущался даже в нескольких дюймах от него.

— Я? — Сэм нахмурил брови. — А, да. Но подвал ещё не расчищен.

Это было так, они лишь раскопали вход. У Бобби хранилось там множество полезного, им бы это пригодилось.

— Если ты поможешь мне с ремонтом машины, я помогу тебе с раскопками подвала, — предложил Дин.

Сэм фыркнул:

— Ты просто хочешь поучить меня ремонтировать машину.

Ещё одно воспоминание промелькнуло в голове Дина — как он учил Сэма основам техобслуживания автомобиля за пару месяцев до окончания срока по сделке. И взгляд Сэма, когда тот осознал, что и зачем делает Дин, — взгляд, полный отчаяния. И как это Дин тогда мог думать, что Сэм легче перенесёт смерть Дина, чем Дин — Сэма?

— И Бобби т… же поможет… — всё тем же отстранённым тоном продолжил Сэм.

— Что? — Дин резко вернулся к реальности настоящего времени и метнулся взглядом к Сэму.

— Ты ему всегда больше нра… — глаза Сэма закрылись, лицо обмякло — он отрубился.

Дин выругался. Потрогав лоб Сэма, он ощутил жар, но не такой уж и опасный. Просто Сэм немного не в себе. Ещё семь часов — ничего страшного, дождёмся.

Но Касу всё же перезвонил — просто чтобы убедиться, что тот нигде не задерживается в пути и доставит сюда свою пернатую задницу как можно скорее.

А потом Дин положил ладонь на грудь Сэма. И заснул, ощущая, как та поднимается и опускается на каждом вздохе.

***

— Я приехал так быстро, как смог.

Кас стоял в дверях номера, пошатываясь. Видимо, не слишком-то он ещё оклемался, подумал Дин, но у них не было времени ждать его окончательного выздоровления. Сегодня утром Сэм хоть и очнулся достаточно для того, чтобы выпить лекарства и воду, но всё же полностью в себя так и не пришёл, а его лихорадочный бред только усилил беспокойство Дина.

— Спасибо, старик. Ты очень нужен Сэму, — Дин отступил от двери и поманил ангела к кровати брата.

Кас внимательно его оглядел, — да-да, Дин знал, что видок у него самого, наверное, ещё хуже, чем у брата, — но послушно пошёл к постели Сэма. Секунду поразглядывал того, потом сказал: "Я могу это исправить" — и прижал пальцы к его лбу. 

Лицо Сэма засветилось. И нога, а ещё правая сторона груди — это заставило Дина насупиться: что, он толком не осмотрел брата? Сэм выгнулся немного, потом глубоко вздохнул и распахнул глаза.

— Кас?

Кастиэль покачнулся и тяжело осел на край кровати.

— Эй, эй! — Сэм подхватил его, сев мгновенно, Дин даже и шагу сделать не успел. — Ты как?

— Я в порядке. Просто… утомлён.

— Сэм?

— Я в норме, — рассеянно ответил брат; похоже, так оно и было. Болезненный румянец с его лица исчез, на кровати он уселся так легко, словно с ним ничего и не было. — Кас?

— Просто немного отдохну, — но ангел не стал слишком противиться, когда Сэм уложил его на то место, где сам лежал минуту назад. — Я смогу вылечить Дина… скоро.

Самое время выдать указание.

— Я в норме, — сообщил Дин. — Не трать силу зря.  
После этого Сэм наконец-то посмотрел на него. Хмурясь, брат сказал:

— Ты совсем не _в норме_ , чувак.

— Да ну, я ведь уже хожу, — ну хорошо, волоча ноги, но это детали. — И меня не рвало печеньками со вчерашнего дня.

— У вас есть печенье? — с надеждой в голосе осведомился Кас.

Точно, надо бы его подпитать. Дин оценивающе оглядел комнату. Потом зажмурился, дожидаясь, пока его мозг не перестанет вращаться в черепе после того, как он чуток покрутил головой.

— Я достану еду. А ты иди спать, — каким-то образом Сэм уже телепортировался к нему. Так нечестно. Дин должен этим заниматься, старый добрый Дин.

Пробормотав что-то в качестве возражения, он всё же не стал сопротивляться Сэму. Тот помог Дину улечься в кровати. Если честно, растянуться на спине было охренеть как приятно. Слишком часто в последнее время они спали в машине. Да и потом — там был Сэм с той официанткой.

— Как её звали? — пробормотал он.

— Кого? — Сэм положил ему на лицо влажное полотенце. Ох ты, это даже лучше, чем пирог.

Дин медленно выдохнул.

— А?

Он услышал, как Сэм фыркает.

— Не бери в голову.

Он не будет. Сэм теперь в порядке, он взял всё в свои руки — и Дин охотно сложил оружие и заснул.

***

Они задержались тут ещё на пару дней.

Сэм нянчился с ними обоими, как фанатичный последователь Флоренс Найтингел, хотя сам до сих пор ещё не отоспался. Кас отдыхал и ел, словно… ну, словно выздоравливающий ангел — что, вероятно, было эквивалентно пяти изголодавшимся подросткам. Дин ограничивался тостами с бульоном и яблочным пюре, пока Кас не оклемался наконец в степени достаточной, чтобы исправить хотя бы некоторые его травмы. Лицом Дина теперь уже нельзя было пугать маленьких детей, и его больше не рвало от перемещения тела на пару дюймов — так что положительные сдвиги были. Тело своё он всё ещё ощущал так, словно оно поработало боксёрской грушей — но Дин умел быть благодарным и за то, что есть.

Они арендовали трейлер, достаточно большой для хранения в нём Импалы — чтобы она никому тут не бросалась в глаза. Сэм ныл, что им бы следовало отдохнуть тут ещё денёк-другой; но Дин навестил свою малышку — как только смог пройти такое расстояние, чтобы добраться до места её хранения — и увидел, насколько велик нанесённый ей ущерб. Это особенно заметно стало теперь, когда в глазах у него уже не двоилось от сотрясения мозга. Он долго осматривал Детку, успокаивающе ей что-то бормоча; потом вернулся в комнату и принялся названивать по телефону.

До Су-Фоллса было ехать ещё 1600 с лишком миль. Большую часть пути вёл Сэм, он включал свою дурацкую эмо-музыку и — господи помилуй — Национальное Радио. Дин явно где-то накосячил при его воспитании. Затем, на безлюдных дорогах Монтаны, за руль сел Кас, а Дин рулил последнюю часть дороги до бывшего дома Бобби, и тут они ехали как в старые добрые времена. Когда он не вёл, то отдыхал на заднем сиденье Детки, в темноте трейлера. Хотя по-настоящему отдыхал он лишь тогда, когда Сэм к нему присоединялся, свернувшись здесь на переднем кресле.

Свалка Бобби была расположена в таком отдалении от городка, что звёзды там были прекрасны. Кастиэль отправился пообщаться с Отцом — на свой манер, — а Сэм и Дин устроились на сиденье, которое Дин вытащил из Детки, когда готовил её к ремонту. Вечерний воздух уже пощипывал холодком, от этого едва поджившие ушибы Дина ныли, но он не шевелился, ему было всё равно. Такова его жизнь.

— Звонила мисс Маркхэм.

— Кто? — Дин немного приподнял голову, поглядев на Сэма сбоку.

— Чокнутая Леди.

— А, — вообще-то она была просто жертвой Тупицы, заместителя шерифа. Но, учитывая, что это именно она угнала Детку с Дином, предварительно того нокаутировав, снисходительность по отношению к ней у Дина отсутствовала. — Как там её дети, в порядке?

— Ну, насколько возможно при такой травме, — вся её семья была обращена. — Но они оправятся. Она нас поблагодарить хотела.

Дин хмыкнул.

— Обычно мы и того не получаем, — заметил Сэм.

— Да уж, — Дин был вынужден с этим согласиться.

Они снова уложили головы на сиденье и стали слушать стрекот цикад.

— Машина будет готова до конца недели, — наконец сказал Дин.

— Хорошо. К тому времени и я закончу с подвалом.

— Нашёл что-нибудь полезное?

— Много-много коробок для пополнения библиотеки.

— Хе, — Дин поднёс бутылку к губам и медленно потянул пиво. Они уже добавили в бункерные фонды библиотеку Кэмпбеллов, собрание Магнуса и всё то, что Джоди откопала у Бобби раньше. — Хорошо, что ты любишь каталогизировать, ботаник, — сказал он, усмехнувшись уголком рта.

Сэм ткнул его локтём, потом стянул у него пиво, но возражать сказанному не стал.

— Бункер ведь уже как дом, да? — Дин вернул, наконец, бутылку себе.

Повисла пауза. Его спокойствие сейчас, конечно, не зависело уже от того, что на это ответит Сэм — как было пару лет назад, когда он в последний раз спрашивал о таком. Они с тех пор пережили так много всякого дерьма, а Сэм всё ещё оставался рядом. География была совершенно не важна.

Сэм медленно выдохнул.

— По большей части. Как и она, — он вытянул свою длинную руку и провёл пальцами по пыльному боку Детки. Пожал плечами и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дина. — Если честно, он где угодно — там, где мы вместе.

Дин повернулся, ловя взглядом глаза брата — все чувства открыты были в нём — и медленно улыбнулся. Он ухватил за хвост шутку, просящуюся на язык, не желая обесценивать душевный момент. Вместо этого просто кивнул: "Да".

Сэм улыбнулся ему в ответ. Развернувшись, они вновь стали глядеть на звёзды.

Дома.

**Author's Note:**

> * Siri — это "облачный персональный помощник и вопросно-ответная система, программный клиент которой входит в состав iOS, iPadOS, watchOS, macOS, и tvOS компании Apple. Данное приложение использует обработку естественной речи, чтобы отвечать на вопросы и давать рекомендации. Siri приспосабливается к каждому пользователю индивидуально, изучая его предпочтения в течение долгого времени"


End file.
